icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SCherry08/Just the start
Ally slammed her book down. The Earth is made up of four elements. She put her hands up to her ears. Each element has more than one aspect to it. "Get these voices out of my head!" Each element has human forms. "Am I going crazy!" Only some can see the few that even want to be shown to the seers. She fell on the ground. Every single thing in an element has a human form. Every tree, every leaf, every rainbow, every ocean, every lake, every puddle, every fire, all smoke, coals, and everything having to do with an element has a human element form. "Shut up shut up shut up!" Because of the large amount of things associated with the elements, there are about a billion human elements for every one human. Ally closed her eyes tightly. As I said before, only few of these show themselves to seers. Special people. People like yo''u. "You're crazy!" Every seen somebody...somebody nobody else seemed to see...somebody whose clothing seemed directly connected to something in nature? Ally stopped. She remembered seeing a strange girl dressed in orange next to the flames of a bonfire not too long ago. And several girls she had seen in the woods...And so many more... ''Come to the large stone at Reshire park tomorrow. And the voice was gone. ---- Ally paced near the boulder the next day. Did she imagine the voices in her head the day before? "Am I crazy?" She thought. "No." Ally turned around. She saw a woman, blonde haired with blue eyes. She was dressed extravagently. A pink gown, and no shoes. She looked very pretty, and had no makeup on. But she wouldn't need it. Her voice was the same voice from inside her head the night before. "Who are you?" "Donna. You are Alyssa? The seer." "Ally. And what does this seer thing mean? And what is going on?" "Well, Alyssa, you can see the human elements. Aspects of elements in human form." "Oh. So that makes no sense." Donna pointed to a tree. "See that tree? The tree itself has one Earth Human Element. Each leaf has a different Earth Human Element. Same for every tree in the entire world. In the fall these leaf elements will die and new ones will be born." Ally thought for a moment. If all of this is true, why can't I see all the human elements?" Donna replied, "Because they do not have to show themselves. Usually they just hide away...another dimension." "If this is all real, show me one." Donna tapped the boulder. "Christy, please show yourself." A girl appeared. With gray hair, a white shirt and a black skirt. Her eyes were cold and hard, like rock. "This is Christy. The spirit of this rock." And Christy disappeared. "wha-" Ally said, and turned around to turn her back to Donna. She saw a little girl, dressed in blue, crying next to a puddle. "Why is that spirit crying?" said Ally. "Because Alyssa" said Donna "She knows that she lives a short life." "Why is that?" "She's a puddle spirit. They'll only live fo r a few days at most. After that, the water evaporates and they die. When a new puddle is formed, a new human element is formed. Drip- that is this certain element's name, will be evaporated and dead in only a few short hours." Ally turned back, trying to get her mind out of the sad though. "Why am I here? Why did you contact me..." "Because" said Donna, "the nature world is in trouble. Follow me." Category:Blog posts